Just a Pick-Me-Up
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Mya and David are at it again. What mischief will the Chosens of the Loose Cannon and the Boy Who Shattered Time get into this time... Oneshot for my cousin minifox1. Cira is the only character I own.


**This is another one-shot. I made this one in honor of my cousin, minifox1, who just got back from a week of being in the Hospital. I'm _so_ glad to have her and I hope that this one makes her quite happy. She is Mya's creator (Jinx) and she and I both like the idea that Jinx and Ekko are a thing. So, I did a little one-shot with these two. I've been writing a lot of sad, 'angsty' stuff...I wanted some light-hearted _fun_.**

Just a Pick-Me-Up

Cira watched in amusement as Mya and David ran around the large yard, both toting squirtguns and attempting to snipe one another while they were being bombarded by the _other_ cousins with water balloons and squirtguns of their own.

 _"They sure like water…don't they…"_ Leona deadpanned as Cira chuckled, readjusting her sunglasses.

"They're just having fun, Leo," Cira replied, "Besides…I haven't seen David that happy in a _long_ time,"

 _"Since the Incident, I'd say,"_ Leona agreed, _"But I think Mya is recovering quite nicely as well. They're good for each other…regardless of the mayhem they cause,"_

"But then…it wouldn't be Jinx now would it?" Cira grinned.

 _"No. No it would not,"_

Cira watched as David seemed to dance through the water fired at him with un _godly_ ease, not even getting a drop on him.

* * *

 _"He's cheating!"_ Jinx whined, _"Ekko's rewinding time so he doesn't get wet. Funsucker!"_

"YOU'RE A DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER DAVID!" Mya yelled, lobbing a water balloon at him, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REWIND!"

It looked like it was going to hit David, but David ducked at _just_ the right time…or the wrong one. Because, David ducked…and the water balloon hit _Cira_.

"Uh. Oh…" both David and Mya stammered as Cira wiped off the water that rained down over her.

"I swear," Cira growled, getting up, "I'm _never_ going to have a good old sunbathing experience _am I_?"

"Should we run?" David asked.

"Probably!" Mya agreed…only for a shadow to reappear behind them as two heavy hands lay on their shoulders.

"That's adorable, you think you can run," came Cira's voice from behind them.

"How did you…" Mya blinked, "You were just…"

"I'm a _lot_ faster than you think," Cira growled, easily picking both teenagers up by the collars, "And you know what I think? I think you two look hot. Whaddya say, Leo?"

Her eyes flared gold and Leona laughed.

"I agree perfectly," came the grin…and the First Chosen threw both the Loose Cannon and the Boy Who Shattered Time into the pool.

David and Mya came up, sputtering as Cira brushed her hands against each other and gracefully sat back down in her chair, smirking as she flipped her braid over her shoulder and put on her sunglasses.

"Note to self," Ekko muttered, "Don't get the First Chosen wet,"

"Second note to yourself," Jinx growled, dunking Ekko under the water and letting him come up sputtering, "No cheating! Funsucker,"

* * *

"C'mon, David…it's just a swim!" Mya whined, "Please!"

"I'm…not sure you wanna see…" David started.

"David…please, your Sandstorm skin shows a bit of skin, it's _fiiiinnnne_ ," Mya huffed, "I have two brothers, you'll be alright. Besides, Gram's probably got a few trunks that'll fit you,"

David looked slightly uncomfortable, catching Cira's eye…but he looked back at Mya and sighed.

"I'll be back…" he told her and disappeared into the house.

"What's going on?" Cira asked, walking up from behind Mya.

"I told David to go ahead and get on a swimsuit so we could go swimming and he wouldn't have to go home with wet clothes," Mya shrugged.

"…I see…" Cira said slowly, "Mya…you know how I can change my appearance because of the projector here?"

She tapped the faint, triangle-shaped scar on her chest.

"Duh, it's what makes you not look like a terminator," Mya started, "Because you actually look like Project Leona,"

"David…is kinda the same, Mya. Except he doesn't really _have_ a projector here on Earth," Cira explained, "I'm surprised you managed to convince him to do this,"

"Why?"

"…You'll see," Cira told her, "Why do you think he wears long-sleeves, gloves and jeans all the time?"

Mya opened her mouth to say something…when the sliding door opened and the chatter from the other cousins ceased. Mya turned around…just to see David coming slowly out.

His deeply tanned skin was marred with scars…but that wasn't what made the others stop talking and start staring.

It was the fact that the left side of David's chest and his entire left arm was completely covered in slate blue and white armor and both legs were completely mechanical. A glowing emerald triangle burned in his chest and David gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Now you know why I didn't want to. I didn't mean to sca…"

"YOU LOOK _AWESOME_!" Mya's younger brother, Elliot gasped.

David blinked, turning to face the other cousins.

"Are you a robot?" Mya's youngest brother, Izzy, asked.

"Uh…not quite," David admitted, "I'm still pretty human. Though…not…all the way,"

"You still look cool," another cousin stated.

"Does it hurt?" one of the younger girls asked.

"A little…but…nothing compared to Cir…" David stopped when Cira shook her head.

But the damage had been done.

"Wait. _Cira_ 's like that too?" Izzy demanded.

Cira winced and gave a sigh.

"Yeah, Izzy…I am," she admitted, "But mine's a bit more…extensive…than David's,"

"Really?!" Elliot asked, "Can we see?"

Cira shifted slightly on her feet, uncomfortable.

"Let's…go play in the pool, ok?" David suggested, helping out his fellow Project, "It's not a pretty sight, guys. Besides…I thought you guys wanted to try and dunk me,"

The Loose Cannon's brothers beamed and David jumped in, sending water everywhere as he hit the surface.

"Sorry," Mya apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Cira dismissed, "I'm still kinda uncomfortable with others seeing me like…well… _that_. You, David, Janie, Mom and Gram are the only ones here that have seen me for what I really am,"

Mya hugged her cousin.

"I'm just glad you're here though," she said, "Because if you weren't…then I wouldn't be!"

Cira gave a soft laugh.

"Go on and play with the others, ok?" she chuckled, "David's in a bit of trouble…they look like they're going to strangle him they're trying to dunk him so hard…"

"If anyone strangles him it's me," Jinx huffed, darting towards the pool edge and leaping off into the water, "WOOOO!"

* * *

"Nooooo! I don't want to get out!" Mya yelled, struggling as David hauled her out of the water, putting her on his back and started walking towards the house, " _Da_ vid! I can _walk_ did you know!"

He ignored her. She struggled, finally escaping his grip and leaping back into the pool. David glared at her, crossing his arms and tapping his still human fingers against his metal arm. Cira grinned as David walked over to the table, picked up the delicate Z-Drive and twisted the knob.

.

.

.

David picked Mya up bridal style, carrying her up the steps again.

"Noooooo! I don't want to get out!" Mya yelled, kicking and flailing, "You rewound time again! Cheater! I feel safer on my feet!"

Again, he ignored her and she managed to slip through, hitting the deck with a thud and diving back in before David could catch her.

Cira started snorting, trying to hide the fact she was amused. David walked over to the table, picked up the Z-Drive and twisted the knob.

.

.

.

This time, David threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Nooooo! I don't want to get out!" Mya yelled, striking his back with her fists and getting some light 'dings' as she hit the metal coating the Project's left side, " _PUT ME DOWN!_ "

He ignored her. She hit him between the shoulder blades and David yelped, dropping her. Cira nearly lost it as Mya jumped back in and David walked over to the table, picked up the Z-Drive and twisted the knob.

.

.

.

He picked her up around the waist and carried her this time.

"Nooooo! I don't want to get out!" Mya yelled, "Can you maybe _chill_?!"

Once more, he ignored her. She squirmed in his grip, making him lose it and she darted into the water, Jinx glaring at him as she surfaced enough to show her eyes. Cira started howling with laughter as David walked over to the table, picked up the Z-Drive and twisted the knob.

.

.

.

He grabbed her by the ankles and flung her over his back. No way she was getting away.

"Nooooo! I don't want to get out!" Jinx yelled, as her head nearly brushed the concrete, "DUDE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

He ignored her. She growled, striking at the delicate wires that poked from in between the plating on his legs. David yelped as his legs buckled and Mya rolled out of his grip into the water. Cira was crying with laughter as David walked over to the table, picked up the Z-Drive and twisted the knob, _again_.

.

.

.

He grabbed her by the wrist, firmly but gently, with his metal limb. What circuits were on his body blazed in frustration.

"I give up," Jinx huffed, finally allowing David to drag her out of the pool.

The Disruption Project grabbed a towel and handed it to her, a faint hour-glass mark forming on the bridge of his nose.

"Good," Ekko muttered, "Because I was getting tired of rewinding,"

Jinx stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Reeeeal mature," Mya snickered.

"Same for you!" David grinned.

"UGGGHHHHH! Just kiss already!" a cousin yelled from inside the house.

* * *

Cira shrieked with laughter, falling out of her chair as her projector glitched and sputtered. Mya and David both turned a shocking shade of red and looked away from each other.

"Oh…m-my," Leona gasped, tears streaming as she tried to get up, "I haven't laughed that h-hard in _ages_ ,"

Cira, however couldn't stop, the First Chosen was giggling like a little schoolgirl.

 _"Ooooh the_ blackmail _!"_ she howled, _"I'm_ never _going to let her live this down! Him either!"_

"On that, we can agree," Leona chuckled.

 **David and Ekko are nothing if not persistent...and Jinx and Mya are nothing if not determined. All the Disruption Projects have bits of them that are still Project on Earth. Unlike the Overdrive Projects who are full Project all the time. Cira is still uncomfortable with others seeing her like that, so she keeps the projector on all the time. David, Tracy, and Amelia do not have projectors on Earth, it wasn't necessary because their enhancements could be easily hidden by clothes.**

 **David and Mya are very good friends, since David doesn't have any family, he comes to visit Mya and Cira and spend time with them so he doesn't feel lonely. My cousin has a couple one-shots of these two on her own profile. She's just starting out in writing, but she's done a great job, I'd recommend giving her works a try. Particularly 'Help! My Smile is Broken'. If you thought I didn't go into detail enough with Mya mourning the fact her friend 'backstabbed' her...go see that one. You'll see that she explains it.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
